


Just talking to a website.

by Syut3Mong4Mukui



Category: Nope. - Fandom
Genre: Plz dont be worried i m fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syut3Mong4Mukui/pseuds/Syut3Mong4Mukui
Summary: Just practicing my english lolIf you see this dont worry i m fineI have to be fineSo i m lmfaoAlso learn how to use this website





	Just talking to a website.

**Author's Note:**

> Just practicing my english lol  
> If you see this dont worry i m fine  
> I have to be fine  
> So i m lmfao  
> Also learn how to use this website

I hate myself.

I dont know why.

Just cannot love myself.

But i should.

...

Words are hard.

I cannot talk properly.

No matter in which language.

Maybe i could.

I dont know but,

I must not convidence enough to do that.

How to communicate.

I dont know.

I should know.

I wanna be humor.

I wanna be poliet.

I wanna be kind.

I dont wanna upset anyone.

I dont wanna offends anyone.

But i m afraid.

I m afraid once i said something wrong,

Somebody would get hurt and the whole planet is gonna hate me.

So i guess i m just gonna shut the fuck up.

But words somethime are magical.

They can make people who are upset become happy again.

It seems it named ''comfort".

Which is the thing i want to learn.

But my EQ is just low and i cant do it.

I wanna to comfort people who are upset.

But maybe is gonna be better if i just keep my mouth shut.

Coz i dont know what can i say.

...

And.

I know i would get obsessed with something i love.

Very crazily.

I know i should not.

But.

They are the only things that can pull me out of my bed and make me to do something instead of laying on my bed and doing nothing.

Even tho my grades are dropping like a pen falling onto the ground.

I dont care.

I care.

I care so much that i hate myself for not studying agian.

I know i would die from hunger in the future if i dont work hard now.

But i m just making sure that i wont die tomorrow.

Coz the things i like is the only things that make me wanna be in this garbage world again.

Everytime i saw someone in the same age as me are doing really great job,

I feel like i should just put down my games and go hide myself into those textbooks.

But i just cant.

They are my life saver.

I cant leave them.

And i know i shouldnt be like this.

I dont know.

I feel like i m fucking retarded everytime i fail my exams agian.

And continue sitting in front of my computer and keep drawing.

And hating myself being this in the same time again and again.

And i always think that i m not good enough.

Well this might be a fact.

But i really work very hard.

To survive.

I wanna die.

But i dont.

I know its a good thing.

Thats mean i still have something want to do.

Something i wanna see.

Someone i wanna miss.

Someone i wanna love.

I guess i just wanna leave this place.

And go somewhere far away.

I always wanna be a bird.

So that i can fly away.

Head to a place that no one can find me.

But i would be lonely.

So please find me even tho i m in a place that could not be found.

...

Thank you for listening Mr ao3.

You are a good listener i swear.

I feel better now.

At least not wanna cut my arms and let it bleed.

Hope you have a great day.

Although you are only a website.


End file.
